


Sentence Drabble #5 | Jefferson x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Couldn't come up with a decent idea, Cuddles, F/M, Gambling, Portal jumping Jeffie, Sentence drabble, really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I almost lost you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentence Drabble #5 | Jefferson x Reader |

"I almost lost you." He breathed, his arms around you tightly.

"What? Jefferson, I've been here ever since you left."

"Good; a woman as beautiful as you shouldn't leave home and go out into that cruel, horrible forest."

You stepped back a bit and placed the back of your hand on his forehead, "… No fever. Maybe you've literally just gone mad."

"That's probably true, but I don't care. Just… let me hold you." His arms were again around you in an instant, just as tight as before.

You chuckled and just held him, your hand moving up and down his back. You didn't know what the hell brought this on, but knowing Jefferson and his portal jumping adventures, you weren't sure you wanted to know."

"… I literally almost gambled our marriage away." He later told you.

"You're a fucking idiot."


End file.
